The Conduit War
by Trane7
Summary: Years passed, wounds heal, grievances are forgotten and now the world is stronger from it. But strength comes greeter chance of tragedy. A war has broken out, Conduit against Conduit, Human againdt Human, Country against Country. Who knows where the world will go to. One shot. Up for Adoption. Blegh.


_The Conduit War has been raging on for many years. It happened soon after Cole Mcgrath defeated The Beast and restored peace in New Marais. However, the world still saw Conduits as monsters and the legacy of The Hero of New Marais was left unsung._

 _Then Delsin arrived, bringing with him the ability to copy other people's powers. He freed the Conduits and brought with him a new era where Conduits joined together again with the humans._

 _He may have been brasher and younger than cole Macgrath, but The Electric Man himself would have been proud. Then the War came._

 _This time, it was not idealised as Humans vs Conduits but now it is a war unlike any other. With Conduits joining the military, tensions boiled again. As America suffered the devastating attacks of Conduit retaliations during the long years of their mistreatment and the damage caused by The Beast, countries outside began to stir._

 _As America gained the strength of a whole platoon with one Conduit so too did a country._

 _Disaster, Europe becomes besieged by the League of Island Nations, an alliance of sovereign islands throughout the banks of. The LIN boasted many Conduits within their military and struck deep into Britain and London, bypassing most defences to exterminate the beacons of Europe._

 _Ireland had sent their help to bolster the borders and it was the first truly recorded engagement between two factions and their respective Conduits. 30 Conduits on each side fought and buried a scar onto the land with their powers and abilities. Five hundred acres of open land disappeared. They defeated the LIN Conduits but reinforcements were already pouring in._

 _Singapore was struck by a catastrophe as LIN forces seeked to obtain the sea route that it provided and Malaysia could barely stand up to the Conduits that pushed their way through as Singapore made a valiant attempt to hold them off._

 _The United Nations were forced to intervene but negotiations were met in silence and it seemed LIN had it dead set to take over that side of the Earth's surface._

 _Half a year later, America joined the war. And since then, it had gained its infamous title in history. The Conduit War._

 _New York City_

Lieutenant Matthews crouched low to the ground as he tried to move through the rubble of 13th and 14th avenues in downtown NYC.

The roads were cracked and broken, whole sections ripped apart with buildings crumbling or in a pitiful state.

Behind him, Natasha, Ritchson and Ming were following dutifully behind him. Their faces were marred with dirt and their ACUs were torn or in severe condition.

The convoy that Matthews had been riding with had been ambushed by LIN forces three streets down. The first car was blown apart by a rocket while the other two were crushed by rocks or was burned to a crisp.

The Conduits attached to their unit had quickly set duke it out against the other Conduits and Matthews knew better than to stand in the way.

As though answering his statement a human body flew across the air and impacted against a glass building. He fell straight through before appearing on the other side where a levitating Conduit wearing the blues of a LIN soldier was waiting. The LIN Conduit punched him out of the air and used the rock column he was standing on to completely smack him away.

The American Conduit fell to the ground, blood spluttering out as he rolled on the ground. A second conduit- another American- appeared and swung a hammer made out of metal into the Rock Conduits side.

He spluttered and crashed to the ground, back making a painful smack sound. Another Conduit appeared ahead, this time a LIN, and immediately began firing beams of hardened light towards him. He dodged but they cut Ritchson apart.

Natasha opened fire but the LIN Conduit shrugged off the shots and began rushing away towards a street lamp. There another LIN conduit was waiting and shot a beam of electricity towards the light.

It shined down and the Light Conduit absorbed it. Matthews wondered why she didn't use sunlight and supposed it was due to the UV but disregarded that thought.

Matthews ordered Ming to aim for the Electricity Conduit as he opened fire on the Light one alongside Natasha. Both LINs dodged bu Ming was bisected from his waist by a hit from the Light Conduit.

The American Metal Conduit however took notice of their battle and landed on the ground. She began firing metal bullets that came from the poles of the street lamps. The Light Conduit formed a shield of light in front of her and the Electricity conduit opened fire with electric bolts. The Metal Conduit cried out in pain due to her natural conductivity with electricity and Matthews concentrated fire with Natasha on he distracted Electric Conduit.

He went down in nearly a full clip from each of them and the Metal Conduit regained her strength to form two large blades in her hands to start swinging at he last surviving LIN.

Matthews held back, knowing the risk of hitting an ally and the uselessness of opening fire at Conduit juggernauts like them. Conduits always preferred going at it hand-to-hand, partly due to their regenerative qualities.

The Metal Conduit took three blows of the LIN's Light Spear and managed to pivot into her guard and sta into her stomach. The LIN fell to the ground dead.

The Metal Conduit turned to them and Matthews shook his head, indicating they were fine. She nodded and took off deeper into NYC.

A FOB had been established at the police station on the west end of NYC and Matthews was able to see the extent of the war in the urban city. Tanks were parked outside with police cars in between as cover. Police officers and soldiers alike were firing at LIN soldiers that had managed to push into the city. Above them however was whole different war.

Forty Conduits were fighting to he death, using the urban rooftop settings of NYCs buildings as their own battlefield as they jumped from one building to the next swinging swords, bats and other improvised melee weapons. Guns would just slow down a Conduit after all.

All across NYC the same was happening. Conduits were fighting in the city alongside their more human counterparts. Buildings fallling to the ground. Three hundred Conduits had bee deployed to the city, an unprecedented number.

When NYC was liberated five days later, only five Conduits were left and more han half of the city had been leveld due to the destructive bttle hey fought. Most of the human soldiers were killed, either in the crossfire or he collapsing buildings, and nobody had anywhere to run.

Matthews barely got out of there alive.

Ge would get discharged out of service after suffering an injury from a Teleporting Conduit. While he would never serve again, he still worked bhind the desk of central command.

He had lived through the war between the LIN ad the world.

And he knew why it was so aptly named 'The Consuit War'

 **Adopt it if you want.**


End file.
